liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Physical Appearance Angel (Experiment 624) is a beautiful pink female experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch, two long antennae protruding from her head, and a boomerang-shaped marking on her chest. Primary Function Angel is programmed with a "special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger." In other words, her primary function is to sing a song that turns experiments (and their creator) from rehabilitated beings to abominated catastrophes, and vice versa. However, it will only work on someone who was formerly evil. Singing the song backwards will reverse the effect, changing the listener back to good. A recording of her song will work the same as her voice. Only those immune to her song are the experiments created after her, such as Reuben (625), Stitch (626), Experiment 627, Experiment 628, and Leroy, who are immune to her song. In the following anime at one point, Angel receives a sore throat that ends up making her voice sound terrible when singing. This, in a strange turn of events, makes Stitch become evil again, proving that her voice can effect any experiment created after her when in this state. The lyrics of Angel's song, which is sung in the same fictional language that Stitch speaks, are as follows: Acoota chimeeto Igata no moota, Naga to nala Itume, tiduka. In English, her song goes by the following: {C Heed me, you are in my power. {C Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. {C You can't escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: Akoodit emuti Alan ot agan Atoom on atagi Oteemich atooca Other Abilities Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel is also capable of using acrobatic reflexes and antennae to fight but there has only been one example of this, (Leroy and Stitch). Weaknesses Song doesn't effect any experiment created after her. ** Although in her debut in Stitch ''it is found out that if her song is sung by someone else it will effect them. Appearances #Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Season 1, Episode 31 (as the primary new cousin) #Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Season 2, Episode 26 (rescued from Gantu along with several other experiments) #Leroy and Stitch (at the stadium durring the final conflict) #Stitch! the anime (arrives part-way into the first season after going on a world tour) #Stitch and Experiments (every single episode) #Men in Black: The Ohana Syndrome Speech Voiced by Tara Strong, Angel speaks English and Tantalog (Stitch's language) and also communicates by purring, growling, moaning, and sighing. She has first spoken two words of English throughout the entire series: love, and Aloha. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Although due to the fact that a high sounding voice (and a Scottish accent) could deteriorate her voice she decided to just let her natural speaking voice become Angel's voice on "Stitch and Experiments" where Angel speaks full English. Friends/Allies *Stitch (Dating) *Reuben (Semi-friend) *Lilo (Friend) *Jumba (Creator) *Nani *Yuna (Friend) *Pleakley Enemies *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Leroy *Dr.Hamsterviel *627 (Evile) Trivia *Despite it being stated that she currently lives with Stitch, Angel is not seen living at the house after the final episode in the series. This makes it uncertian whether she lives with the family or if she takes residence elsewhere. *She is in love with Stitch by the end of the series. Though Reuben had also expressed feelings for her, even calling her 'toots', 'sweet lips' and 'hotcakes', she rejected him. His apparent betrayal of her in Snafu didn't help win her over, but Reuben still thought he had a chance, before Lilo & Stitch freed all the cousins trapped in Gantu's ship. Whether Reuben still had feelings for her at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch is unknown. *She was captured by Captain Gantu and made to trick Stitch and he fell in love with her, by capturing Sparky, Slushy and several other experiments and turning them to evil. She later redeemed herself, however, and restored the other experiments. This came as a price though, as Angel was recaptured by Gantu and taken away, being transferred to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, though he transferred her and the other experiments back. *Angel was rescued by Lilo, Stitch, Clyde, Sample, Bonnie, Sparky and Finder. She also rescued Slimy, Felix, Fibber, Fudgy, Plasmoid, Hammerface, Hunkahunka, Threasher, Heat, Zap, Tickle Tummy, Poxy, Nosy, and Tank. *She later comes back in Stitch!, where she left Lilo for abandoning Stitch, and travels the world as a pop-singer (no doubt she learned and made various songs over the years of her boyfriend's absance). She later becomes a main character in Stitch. *Angel's favorite singers include Gwen Stefani, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Amy Grant, Celine Dion, MC Lyte, P!nk, Spice Girls, Brandy, Monica, Vanessa Williams and Mandy Moore just to name a few. ---- Gallery Imaged.jpg Imagess.jpg Image.jpg Experiments Females Category:Genetic experiments Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Stitch's sidekicks Category:Cousins Category:Stitch's Cousins Category:Stitch Zutto Saiko No Tomodachi Characters Category:Talking Experiments Category:Aliens